


Becoming One

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Firsts in Jazz and Mirage's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming One

**Author's Note:**

> 5 drabbles written for the lj rarepairing comm November 5 Firsts challenge

**First Meeting**

“You are Jazz?” The tone conveyed the speaker’s disbelief, causing the saboteur to spin around in surprise. A tall blue and white mech was staring down his olfactory sensors at him, the gold inlay gleaming as he brushed a hand across imagined dust on his chassis.

“I am, and you are?”

The noble, for he could only be a noble, raised his helm even more. “I am Mirage.”

It was all Jazz could do not to gape. Command had sent him some slagging unsuitable mechs to train for his operations department in the past, but this was beyond a joke.

 **First Training Session**

Well, maybe he wasn’t totally unsuitable, Jazz mused as he tracked the noble around the holographic arena. If he could be broken of his bad habits he had the makings of a good operative, quick, flexible, and with a rare mod few could afford, let alone have a compatible processor.

On the other hand his pride could probably power most of Iacon, he wasn’t even watching his own back.

“How could you find me? I was invisible!” Jazz snorted as the mech stared up at him in disbelief, still not noticing the dusty footprints still clearly visible in the sand.

 **First Kill**

“Finish him.”

“What?

“What part of that was unclear?” The saboteur hissed at his partner.

“He’s unarmed and offline.” The protest was one Jazz had heard many times.

“If he comes back online he can alert the entire base to our presence.”

It was one thing to kill in training, but this was the true test of a mechs resolve. He didn’t want to lose such a promising candidate so late on, but if he couldn’t do what was necessary and without breaking down afterwards...

“Done.” The noble said, cleaning his energon dagger as he stepped over the extinguished frame.

 **First Interface**

He would never have been able to do this. Before the war Mirage would never have even looked at him, let alone consented to swap electrons.

But that was then and this is now. For war has a habit of tearing things down.

Energy fields entwine, caressing and fighting with each other.

Hands sweep across plating, delving into seams to find pressure sensors.

Fingers tease at hidden data access ports, tantalising, promising.

Plugging in it is all Jazz can do to keep his triumph in check as Mirage completes the connection, data flashing between them in a haze of pleasure.

 **First Sparkmerge**

He hadn’t trusted any mech this much for a long time, not even Prowl who he trusted to set up their missions or Ratchet who saw to their disguises and injuries.

Yet somehow he trusted the noble mech like no other.

Looking down at Mirage below him, his spark chamber open, he could see the same emotion reflected in his optics.

Cycling his own chamber open Jazz lowered his frame.

Tendrils of energy reached out to bridge the gap, entwining, until they were frame to frame, finally merging.

Knowing - truth.

Seeing - dreams.

Sharing - everything.

Becoming - one.


End file.
